


Листья в долине опали

by efinie



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: Принц не забыл Принцессу и не позволил ей забыть его. Он придет за ней.





	Листья в долине опали

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Leaves in the Glen Have Fallen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/35222) by [Lexie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexie/pseuds/Lexie). 



> Если вам не понравился перевод, по-русски так не говорят и бла-бла-бла, оставьте это при себе. Потому что "художник так видит". Просто считайте это моим вам реком на англофик.

_Сидеть!_ — рявкнул голос, и глаза Принцессы распахнулись, невидяще уставившись в потолок.

_Самодовольные, пустые, лживые твари, вот кто вы._

Комната, полная съежившихся от страха людей, их ужас вязкий и всепоглощающий; и чувство хладнокровного удовлетворения, которое не принадлежит Принцессе...

— Пожалуйста, — говорит Принцесса сдавленным, умоляющим голосом, с трудом признавая в нем свой собственный. — Брат, пожалуйста...

_Пусть это напомнит вам, почему вы некогда так боялись темноты._

Когда она (он) поднял крышку короба, порыв дикого, праведного (чуждого, ненавистного) ликования пронзил Принцессу, торжество победы взяло над ней верх против ее воли, и она задушила рыдания в рукаве.

***

Каждая кочка на дороге заставляет содержимое грузовика покачиваться. Нуала вздрагивает на первой же и хватается за руку Авраама прежде, чем успевает одуматься. Вспышка восприятия резкая, но нечеткая; гул нервов, что не являются ее собственными, и восхищение заливают чувства Нуалы. На одно сердцебиение она позволяет себе фантазию: разрешить этому новому сознанию охватить ее и погрузить в эти новые мысли, чувства и полувоспоминания, которые она не вполне может постичь.

Нуала ахает и поспешно отнимает руку, прижимая ее к знакомой холодной тяжести части короны, спрятанной на животе.  
— Я... Я извиняюсь, Авраам...

В тот же момент Авраам лепечет:  
— О! Прошу прощения, — они обмениваются взглядами, и Нуала в который раз поражена добротой, что он проецирует, даже не осознавая. Легкая улыбка трогает ее губы. Голова Авраама недоуменно склоняется, но он жестом указывает в сторону кресла, прочно закрепленного перед нагромождением непонятных дисплеев. — Вы... может быть хотите присесть, Ваше Высочество.

— Но здесь так много интересного, — говорит Нуала и аккуратно пробирается через грузовик, шелестя юбками и скользя рукой по его непроницаемой задней стенке. Она всматривается в спокойно кудахтающих в клетках кур, а затем возвращается к Аврааму. Любопытная улыбка расцветает в ее голосе, даже если не совсем добирается до губ. — Почему вы возите в грузовике цыплят?

— А, — говорит Авраам, подходя к ней, и Нуала может почувствовать (и услышать) его облегчение от смены темы. — На самом деле, это петухи. Все черные, как вы можете видеть, так что их можно использовать в вуду-обрядах, в частности таких, как...

Мир опрокидывается, и Нуала теряет равновесие, падая назад, тогда как Авраам - Авраам, который с такой грацией двигался в луже возле лавки картографа - вперед. И все же ему удается поймать ее. Сквозь руки в черных перчатках, поддерживающие ее за локти, Нуала понимает, что грузовик очень неожиданно остановился.

— Возможно, мне _следует_ сесть, — говорит она, чувствуя, как сердце колотится в груди, и впервые за время, большее, чем ее память может проследить, дочь Короля Балора почти смеется.

***

Когда Принц отправился в изгнание, Принцесса почувствовала, что напряжение в груди - она даже не знала, что оно было там - отступило.

Она хотела бы знать, было ли это то, что имел в виду ее отец.

Время от времени ее посещали вспышки: голос, имя, капающая вода; много, много позже - рев вагонов метро, яркий свет, исчезающий в темноте, как гаснущие светлячки.

Принц не забыл Принцессу и не позволил ей забыть его.

Он придет за ней.

***

— О, _это_ все равно, что напрашиваться на беду, _все равно, что напрашиваться на беду_!

Сводчатый потолок гаража Бюро Паранормальных Исследований и Обороны высок, но это не мешает эху вторить.

Нуала сидит на заднем борту грузовика, сложив и спрятав руки в юбки и наклонив голову, стараясь не закусывать губу, и ей крайне стыдно за то, что доставила так много неприятностей.

— Это даже не имеет _смысла_ , Мэннинг! — Элизабет является единственной женщиной в группе спорящих фигур. Она стоит рядом с Хеллбоем, нависающим над человеком, которого Авраам представил как доктора Мэннинга, директора Бюро. Доктор Мэннинг украдкой пятится назад, все еще крича, хвост Хеллбоя извивается, Авраам и доктор Краусс пытаются быть голосами разума с разных сторон спора, а Нуала очень хочет, чтобы все это прекратилось.

— А _ты_! — рявкает доктор Мэннинг, указывая на Элизабет после того, как она вступает. — Зачем тебе нужно было вспыхивать перед камерами? Перед множеством камер! Ты была единственным секретным оружием, что у меня осталось!

— Я _не_ оружие! — огрызается Элизабет, упирая руки в бедра и в ярости запрокидывая подбородок. Наблюдая за этим, Нуала полагает, что для всех участников, вероятно, к лучшему, что доктор Мэннинг - или Хеллбой, чья каменная рука сжата в кулак - не имеет возможности ответить, прежде чем вмешивается доктор Краусс.

— Я слушаю вас, доктор Мэннинг, и не могу не согласиться, — говорит голос изнутри костюма. — Это слишком рискованно позволять Принцессе остаться в Бюро.

— _Спасибо_ , доктор Страус, — отзывается доктор Мэннинг удовлетворенно и самодовольно.

— Я думаю, вряд ли это...

— Да _ладно_ , леди не...

Элизабет кричит: " _Ребята!_ " Ее рука лежит на груди Хеллбоя, удерживая его от дальнейшего наступления на доктора Мэннинга, и на долю секунды Нуала слышит рев пламени в ее голосе.

Хеллбой смотрит на нее сверху вниз и отступает; Авраам закрывает рот.

— Он в чем-то прав, — Элизабет скрещивает руки. — Мы не знаем Принцессу и не можем подтвердить, что ее слова - правда, — Хеллбой беспокойно дергается, как будто собирается прервать, и она торопливо продолжает, — _кроме как_ историей Профессора из детства Красного и ее чтения Эйбом. Так что мы не можем ей слепо доверять. Но Мэннинг, — она поворачивается к директору, который выглядит пораженно, — пока ее история подтверждалась, и она является ключом к спасению мира, снова...

— И ей действительно больше некуда идти, — искренне вставляет Авраам.

— Итак, она остается.

— Нет! — протестует Доктор Мэннинг. — Точно нет!

Лицо Элизабет каменеет.  
— Она остается, или я начинаю все поджигать, — она поднимает одну руку ладонью вверх, и на ней зарождается колеблющийся цветок пламени.

Наступает напряженный момент, а затем доктор Мэннинг сдается:  
— Отлично! — он вскидывает руки. — Прекрасно! Я заложник в своем собственном Бюро, но хорошо! Пусть принцесса остается! Мне все равно! Но это будет на _вашей_ , — он указывает на Элизабет, Хеллбоя и Авраама, — _совести_ , когда все плохо кончится!

Он удаляется, направляясь к ближайшему грузовику, выкрикивая указания толпящимся там агентам.

— Доктор Мэннинг! — возражает Доктор Краусс ему вслед, а потом прижимает руку к шлему своего костюма. — _So eine verfluchte Scheiße_ , — говорит он раздраженно и следует за директором.

Остальные трое наблюдают, как они уходят; Хеллбой бормочет что-то Элизабет, и она слегка улыбается, пламя исчезает в ее коже. Нуала ступает на землю и подходит к ним, быстро и тихо.

— Спасибо, Лиз, — говорит Авраам.

— Пожалуйста, — фыркает Элизабет. — Я хотела сделать это уже много лет.

Приближаясь, Нуала замедляется, и Авраам жестом приглашает ее присоединиться.  
— Прошу прощения, что доставила вам так много проблем, — говорит она.

— Вы не доставили так уж много проблем, — с этого расстояния Нуала может ощутить пламя Элизабет, даже когда оно не видно. Женщина сердится и тихо тлеет, она неспокойна и изменчива, и чрезвычайно замкнута и закрыта. Хеллбой же легко читается. Он не пытается скрывать свои мысли и чувства ни от отражения на своем лице, ни от любого, кто может прислушаться. Элизабет скрывает. Она сильная и влюбленная, вполне способная постоять за себя и тех, кто вокруг нее, и Нуала никогда не чувствовала зависть, никогда сама по себе, без влияния брата, но все когда-то случается в первый раз.

— Не беспокойтесь об этом. Мэннинг так "очарователен" со всеми, — говорит Хеллбой. Он честный, открытый; твердый как скала мужчина, который не так уж много думает, но женщина на его стороне. Он тоже встревожен. Это очевидно, и было с тех пор, как толпа под мостом стала возмущаться. — Добро пожаловать в БПИО, — добавляет он бесстрастно.

Нуала бормочет "спасибо" и смотрит ему вслед.

Элизабет шепчет под нос что-то резкое, бесцеремонно бросает:  
— Эйб, позаботься о принцессе, ладно? — и уходит вслед за Хеллбоем.

— Конечно, — говорит Авраам и смотрит на Нуалу так же застенчиво, как и она смотрит на него. Глаза Нуалы расширяются, когда она замечает этот взгляд, и она в очередной раз быстро отводит их в сторону, Авраам делает то же самое в противоположном направлении.

На полпути через гараж Элизабет догоняет Хеллбоя. Она останавливает его, ловя за руку, тянется и легко прикасается к ране от удара камнем на щеке, нежность прикосновения очевидна даже с большого расстояния. Глядя ей в глаза, он не уклоняется, и то, что его лицо смягчается, столь же очевидно, как и волнение Элизабет.

Это этого сердце Нуалы на мгновение переполняется, и, украдкой бросив еще один взгляд на Авраама, она позволяет себе поверить, что вся эта неразбериха может закончиться хорошо.

***

— У меня не будет сестры, которая не может защитить себя, — сказал Принц, решительно глядя в глаза Принцессы. Взгляд Принцессы метнулся к небу - кроваво-красный оттенок до самых облаков; битва, что ждала снаружи этих лесов, затмила зелень лета - и Принц взял ее рукой за подбородок. Принцесса смотрела на него против воли, захваченная в плен его глаз.

— Я _сказал_ , — повторил Принц, — я не оставлю тебя беззащитной, когда уйду на войну.

— Я не беспокоюсь об этом, брат мой, — правдиво и тихо сказала Принцесса под широкими ветвями высоких древних деревьев.

— Может быть, ты не беспокоишься, дорогая сестра, но я беспокоюсь, — ответил он ей. — Протяни руку.  
Когда она помедлила, Принц сделал шаг вперед; он нежно погладил ее по щеке, и Принцесса дрогнула и протянула руку. Принц вложил рукоять оружия в ее ладонь, и Принцесса отпрянула.

— Да, — сказал Принц и заставил ее пальцы сомкнуться вокруг рукояти. Принцесса посмотрела вниз и увидела в руке церемониальный кинжал с ручкой цвета слоновой кости с инкрустацией и замысловатым орнаментом; само лезвие блестящее, маленькое, серебряное и острое. — Конечно, не так уж и много причин для беспокойства. Только не с Золотой Армией на поле боя. Но это было бы упущением моего братского долга, — он провел пальцами по шраму, который простирался от одной стороны ее лица к другой, — если бы я снова оставил тебя, не убедившись, что ты будешь в безопасности.

Принцесса смотрела на свои юбки, распластанные по траве.  
— Отец позаботится о моей безопасности.

— Отец старик, который не сделал бы то, что должно было быть сделано, пока я не вмешался, — сказал ее брат. Сильный и смелый. Сияющий Принц. — Вот, — он взял руку Принцессы обеими руками и расположил ее пальцы вокруг рукояти кинжала. Принцесса никогда в жизни не держала холодное оружие, но рука легла на место практически без подсказок.

— Ты безупречна, — сказал Принц с гордостью, а Принцесса сглотнула и закрыла глаза. — Теперь, если нападающий подойдет близко... — он обошел вокруг нее и сзади обнял одной рукой за талию, а другую руку обернул вокруг ее руки с кинжалом. — Ты сделаешь шаг вперед и _ударишь_ , — Принц сопроводил слова действиями, и Принцесса последовала его примеру, скорее через инстинкт - _его_ инстинкт - чем через наставление. Ее протянутая рука задрожала, солнечный свет отразился от лезвия.

— Люди глупые существа, — грудь Принца поднималась и опускалась против спины Принцессы. — Слабые сердца, — прошептал он ей на ухо. — Вонзи кинжал в грудную клетку и вверх, и любой человек, настолько глупый, чтобы прикоснуться к тебе, испустит свой последний вздох.

Грудь Принцессы вздымалась в такт размеренному и глубокому дыханию, глаза распахнулись слишком широко.

— Моя сестра, — пробормотал Принц ей в шею. Он носом откинул ее серебристые волосы в сторону и произнес против ее горла. — Моя прекрасная сестра...

***

Хеллбой опрокидывается в кресле, хвост над головой, и у Нуалы дыхание застревает в горле, когда ее брат пускается в погоню. Они схлестываются прямо перед ней, и она отступает назад, в ужасе отворачивая лицо, но не в состоянии оторваться от схватки, потому что может чувствовать свирепую уверенность в своей правоте, бегущую по венам Нуады, потому что каждый выпад копья отзывается звоном по всему телу.

Она наблюдает, беспомощно съежившись, сильно стиснув в рукаве рукоять кинжала. _Шаг вперед, удар в грудную клетку и вверх_ , напоминает она себе, но ее взгляд падает на Авраама, стоящего на другой стороне комнаты, и она позволяет пальцам разжать рукоять.

***

Придворные дамы разбрелись, словно сухие листья разлетелись на ветру. Принцесса лежала молча и неподвижно, сложив руки на груди. Закончив свою долгую прогулку, однорукий Король эльфов опустился на табурет у ее кровати.

— Моя дочь, — позвал он ее на старинном наречии. — Моя девочка.  
Его морщинистая рука неуклюже, но осторожно погладила ее по щеке, ниже окровавленной повязки на переносице, пересекающей ее лицо, и принцесса посмотрела на отца.

— Мой Король, — сказала она, взгляд был слабым и усталым, а рука перевязана из-за очередной раны, которую она не получала.

— Я пытался защитить твое сердце от брата, — Король взял ее руку в свою, обернув старые пальцы вокруг молодых. — Я пытался уберечь тебя, но я тебя подвел.

— Ты никого не подвел, — ответила ему Принцесса, отрывая внимание от далеких сражений,..

(Далекого сражения, где она - он, она должна помнить, что это _он_ \- перерезает горло воину и купается в его крови; проворачивается в дымке серебряных волос, чтобы вогнать меч в живот другого Человека, и как никогда чувствует себя такой живой)

...чтобы крепче взять отца за руку.  
— Мой брат вернется домой, — сказала она ему под навесом зелени Великого Дерева, и улыбнулась (несмотря на то, что это причинило боль), — и все будет хорошо.

— Он не будет прежним, — сказал Король, и Принцесса никогда не видела, чтобы отец выглядел таким старым.

***

Молчание холодного Бетмурa жуткое, как беззвучный предсмертный хрип. В комнате, едва узнаваемой как та, что когда-то принадлежала Принцессе Нуале, любимой дочери Короля Балора и Королевы Альвы, скопилась пыль. Тьма захватила место, что когда-то было пристанищем света и смеха. Дерево, проросшее сквозь пол, давно засохло и умерло.

Нуала, прокручиваясь в вихре юбок и серебряных волос, выдергивает руку из захвата Нуады, более сердито, чем думала, что способна, когда видит это место и вспоминает, как красиво здесь было раньше; когда вспоминает выражение лица Элизабет, когда та потянулась к своему любимому слишком поздно; Авраама, бессильного и пытающегося спасти ее.

Лицо Нуады напрягается; она видит его ярость почти так же отчетливо, как чувствует. Он бросается вперед и снова ловит ее за руку железной хваткой.  
— Я оставил тебя слишком надолго, сестра моя, — рычит он, его нос в нескольких дюймах от ее. — Ты уже стала, как они. Ты и твой _Авраам_.

У него дикие глаза и Нуала поймана в ловушку; она не может отвести взгляд. И если она не сможет отвести взгляд... 

Она спасется.

 _Авраам_. Она думает о его доброте, его шутках и как они заставляли ее смеяться; изо всех сил она думает о музыке, что он играл, и как ей хотелось бы узнать о нем все, что только можно. Она наполняет свой разум глубоким-глубоким синим, и вознаграждена, когда брат отшатывается.

Нуада отпихивает ее, и Нуала приземляется в пыльном углу, что когда-то был ее кроватью. Она снова медленно встает на ноги, и неосознанно ее подбородок приподнимается на несколько градусов выше, когда ей смутно приходит в голову, что прямо сейчас отец гордился бы ею.

— Смени одежду, — выплевывает Нуада, а затем наклоняется, вытаскивая из нижнего ящика комода, нетронутого все это время, охапку золотой парчи цвета слоновой кости, и швыряет платье ей. — От тебя разит рыбой.

В юбках нет ни намека на синий, даже в швах.

***

Давным-давно, когда Дерево Жизни было не более, чем саженцем, Принц и Принцесса играли вместе.

— Подожди! — воскликнула Принцесса, изо всех сил стараясь идти в ногу с длинными шагами молодого Принца. — Подожди, брат!

Принц повернулся, смеясь, но не стал ждать; он шел спиной вперед и его улыбка передалась Принцессе.  
— Почему я должен ждать? — закричал он. — Ты должна идти быстрее, если хочешь увидеть то, что я обещал.

Принцесса собралась с силами, подобрала юбки и побежала за Принцем, который, путая следы, проносясь мшистыми тропками и вокруг стройных, молодых деревьев, завел ее далеко в лес. Наконец Принцесса опустилась на землю на берегу реки.  
— Я _не могу_ сделать ни шага дальше, — сказала она, и Принц снова рассмеялся.

— Тебе и не придется, — Принц присел рядом со своей сестрой и положил руку ей на плечо. — Мы пришли.

— Здесь... здесь действительно красиво, — сказал маленькая Принцесса, оглядываясь по сторонам, и это была _правда_. Бутоны свисали с деревьев, как розовый дождь; зеленая сочная трава светилась; солнечные лучи отражались от речной воды. Принцесса посмотрела на брата и в недоумении через руку на своем плече задала немой вопрос: _Но зачем мы здесь?_

Принц широко улыбнулся.  
— Терпение, сестра моя, — сказал он, а затем Принцесса увидела.

Танец цветочных лепестков и падающих с деревьев бутонов; полусформированные фигуры возносились и ниспадали, отдаленные голоса звучали непостижимо. Розовый и белый и зеленый клубились и кружились в вихре, изгибаясь и устремляясь вниз, и Принцесса подавила тихий вздох, чтобы не выдать свое присутствие и не положить конец зрелищу. С замиранием сердца и загоревшимися золотыми глазами она схватила брата за руку, и он улыбнулся, положив свою руку поверх ее и сжав достаточно сильно, чтобы она не смогла убежать, даже если пожелает.

В конце всего этого, когда последний лепесток цветка приземлился на протянутую ладонь Принцессы и она мягко послала его плыть по ветру, Принц сказал:  
— Вот. Теперь ты согласна, что ради этого стоило немного пробежаться?

— Да, — выдохнула Принцесса, сбрасывая чары. Она посмотрела на брата и улыбнулась, ярко и озорно. — Но только немного.

Принц поднял на это брови. Потом он опустил обе руки в реку и брызнул чистой холодной водой на Принцессу, которая вскинула руки, чтобы защититься, но слишком поздно.  
— Ты прекрасно выглядишь в синем, — сказал молодой Принц в качестве объяснения, его улыбка сияла, как серебряное копье, названное в его честь.

***

Одинокая фигура на помосте, всеми позабытая, она не вмешивается, но вонзает кинжал себе в грудь и вверх.

 _Как тебе это?_ яростно думает Нуала сквозь головокружительную боль, от которой почти падает на колени. Она не жалеет о своем гневе, даже когда ее брат застывает; даже когда чувствует его холодный шок от предательства; даже когда чувствует его печаль.

Принцесса Нуала пошатывается, но держится. Ярость оставляет ее, вытекая кровью из брата, и, когда принц Нуада роняет предательский нож, Нуала роняет свой кинжал, и серебряное лезвие (с узорчатой, цвета слоновой кости рукоятью, выкованной для маленькой руки) со звоном падает на пол.

Она оседает в ворох юбок.

Когда Авраам берет ее в свои объятия, Нуала позволяет его лицу расфокусировано расплыться.

— У меня никогда не было шанса рассказать вам, что я чувствую, — говорит Авраам тихо.

"Он кажется грустным, — думает Нуала, — а это того не стоит".  
— Дайте мне руку, — просит она мягко, и когда он подчиняется...

Прилив видений и звуков, цветов, воспоминаний и запахов; Нуала открывает глаза и дышит всем этим, дышит Авраамом, как хотела с тех пор, как они встретились. Это вихрь бутонов и цветочных лепестков; это терпкий зеленый мох, стелющийся по улицам города; вспышки нежно соединенных рук и поцелуя в синюю щеку, вспышки жизни, которая могла бы быть. Авраам дает и дает, и ничего не просит взамен. Ощущения отзываются в ней трепетом; сердце преисполняется в груди, и если в ее глазах слезы - слезы удивления, радости, неверия, что любовь может быть такой - она не замечает их.

— Это... прекрасно, — шепчет Нуала и не жалеет. _Позволь Армии раствориться в вечности_ , она помнит. И она улыбнулась бы Аврааму, если бы это не требовало так много усилий. _Позволь нам всем раствориться в вечности_...


End file.
